edfandomcom-20200215-history
Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" 'is the 8th episode of Season 1 of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Eds try to do a paper route to get money. It is easy for them at first thanks to a machine that Edd invents, but it later becomes too much for them to handle. Plot The episode starts off early in the morning in the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy, who was dreaming about accepting an award, is suddenly disturbed and woken up by a rumbling noise. He goes and looks out the window to see Rolf driving his tractor across his backyard. Eddy, obviously bothered by this, starts yelling and screaming at him, but Rolf doesn't realize that Eddy was complaining about the noise, so he simply replies, "Good morning Eddy, nice haircut!". Meanwhile, at Ed's house, Ed is shown sleeping without a blanket, but he simply rolls the end of his mattress over him to keep himself warm. This causes his feet to break through his mattress. Then, at Edd's house, the day starts off with Edd waking up at 5:35 in the morning and starting off his morning by going around to deliver newspapers. While delivering them, he runs into Eddy, who somehow left his house and fell asleep outside. When Edd says he's delivering papers to save up for an electron microscope, Eddy decides he wants to help him so he can get some money to buy jawbreakers. The next day, Edd wakes up to find that Eddy, in a mad attempt to get lots of money, has ordered thousands upon thousands of newspapers, so many in fact that it's enough to partially bury Edd's house. When Eddy, who's bed somehow ends up on top of the pile, wakes up and Ed arrives, the threesome begin to deliver papers. After Edd gets attacked by a dog and Ed loses his pants, Eddy (who hadn't been helping deliver the papers at all since he was sunbathing) states they need to find a better way to complete the paper route. Edd then invents a paper delivering device that shoots newspapers out of a tube. All goes well for the Eds until Ed accidentally throws Eddy's bed into the device, causing it to malfunction and wildly shoot out papers in all directions, smashing windows and other objects. After they finally stop the machine, Eddy says he wants to collect the money earned from delivering papers. Edd, however, notes that the only way to get money from the route is to properly deliver papers to all houses on the route, and therefore the Eds have to clean up the mess they created. The Eds begin cleaning up the newspapers, bu then a rainstorm begins as they are cleaning up. The rain soon causes the ink on the newspapers to spread everywhere on the Eds' fingers and their faces. The wet newspapers soon become soggy and unreadable due to the continuous pouring rain (and everytime it clears up, Edd unintentionally starts it again by saying you can never predict summer rains). At the end of the episode, a huge pile of newspapers fall on top of the Eds and Ed reads his horoscope, but doesn't understand what it means. Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: in his sleep "Oh no no no, of course, who else?" and grabs the tissue box with both hands "I accept this award on behalf of myself." room starts shaking as if it's an earthquake ---- *'Ed': "Uh oh!" Kevin "Kevin, look out!" Kevin: "Huh? Whoa!" gets hit by a newspaper at the chin; knocking off his bike and sending him flying through the air Ed: Kevin gets hit with the newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lapdog]] "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo…" lapdog bites Edd's sock "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCK!" to shake the dog off biting sock and panicking "Aah! Get off!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again, then stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them." raining "Summer rains!" Eddy: irritated "Double D!" truck backs up and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them Ed: beneath a mountain of newspapers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Eddy': one of the newspapers ''"Ha-ha. Yeah right." '''Ed': off-screen "Eddy!" Eddy: up and notices Ed without his pants "Where's your pants?" as Edd is still trying to shake the lapdog biting his sock off of him Ed: with the newspaper still in his mouth Eddy: a newspaper from Ed's mouth ''"Don't eat the profits! Let me show you how it's done, chicken legs." ''up to the nearest house and tosses the paper, but it falls apart into individual pages "Well, I'm pooped. We need an easier way of delivering these papers." at Edd, beaten up from the scuffle with the dog ''"Hmm?" '''Edd': "Oh, let me solve our problem." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double D?" Edd: "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" Ed: Edd's hat "I'm happy with Eddy, too. Ooh… Does it work?" Eddy: Ed's hand and pushes him away "Don't touch it! Let's go!" Edd: "Good idea." ---- *'Edd & Eddy': unison after testing the newspaper shooter "IT WORKS!" Ed: into the newspaper shooter "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" machine spits him out rolled up like a newspaper: "Oops." laughs ---- *'Sarah': a newspaper landed by Sarah's feet "ED! You hit me and I'm telling Mom!" Ed: a newspaper in his mouth "All gone!" Trivia/Goofs *At the end of the episode, a truck backs up to the Eds and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them. However, this truck is not seen. All we see of it is its shadow. *'Running gags: ' #Eddy having difficulties sleeping during the start of the episode. #The newspaper machine destroying property after Ed overloads it by throwing Eddy's bed into the machine. #Edd saying "Summer rains. You can never predict them." and it rains shortly after the quote is stated. *In this episode, Ed has difficulties dragging a lot of newspapers and Eddy in his bed on a wagon, but in other episodes he can lift heavier things like houses and huge boulders with no problems. *When we see Rolf mowing Eddy's lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in most other episodes they are green. *Eddy was shown with four toes instead of three throughout the beginning of the episode. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical, which was also seen again in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century, only in Edd's final stage. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much deeper in this episode, which he keeps for the rest of the series. *In the scene where Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears. *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the road pavement instead of the fences in front and The Lane behind the fences. *The newspaper shooter reappeared at "3 Squares and an Ed" at Edd's closet, but it was still in its damaged condition. *When Ed says "Okay" after Edd asks him to retrieve Eddy, his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds seeing Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is quite skilled with a tractor which is shown in future episodes. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. *When Eddy and Edd were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see in one shot Edd's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on. *We learn that Edd wakes up at about 5:35 A.M. to begin his paper route. *Edd's hat can also be used as a shield, as seen when Edd and Eddy try to protect themselves from being hit by the barrage of newspapers flying out of control, which then this technique is used again in the Lunchroom Rumble game. *Sarah and Jimmy have only about one line each in this episode. *Kevin doesn't really speak in this episode, but says "Huh?" before he got hit by the newspaper and "Whoa!" when he got hit by a newspaper. *Nazz, Jonny and The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *When Edd comes and before he said "Oh, let me solve our problem.", if you look closely, Ed's pants are back on from the last scene where he doesn't have his pants on. *This is the first time that the Eds actually try to get money in a way without any scams (by actually doing a job). *Near the beginning, when Edd is starting his paper route, he is whistling part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song, as it says on the closed captioning. *Near the beginning, when Edd is sleeping, the bed is labeled "sack". In the next scene, there is no label. *When Rolf's tractor is rolling by Eddy's window, only a wheel is visible. *When Rolf was driving his tractor near the beginning of the episode, after he was 'greeted' by Eddy, the stripe on his shirt was missing. *Ed apparently reads horoscopes on newspapers. *After Ed messes around and angers Eddy, he pushes and slicks his hairs back with ink getting on his face, but later Eddy's hairs are sticking straight up again. *Edd only gets paid a nickel per day for delivering papers. Coincidentally this was the original price for jawbreakers. *A little before the newspaper delivery machine whent crazy Rolf's tractor is seen Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? File:Sleeping.jpg|Eddy sleeping outside. File:Newspapers.jpg|"Eddy ordered too many papers." Eddy in his bed.jpg|Those are some HUGE ear plugs. File:Eddy_falling.jpg|Eddy falling down without even noticing. File:Raae.jpg|Ed and Eddy looks weird in this picture. Dog.jpg|The Dog. File:Mad_dog.jpg|That's one mad dog. Dog bites at sock.jpg|"Oh dear! NOT MY SOCK!" File:Edd6.jpg|Edd after getting "mauled" by the dog. File:Pantsless ed.jpg|"Where's your pants?" File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. Oops!!.jpg|''The Gravy Inquirer''. pic-accept.PNG|"I accept this award, on behalf of myself." pic-tractor.PNG|Rolf's tractor. pic-mad.PNG|Eddy's mad. pic-uh_oh.PNG|"Uh-oh!" pic-newspapers.PNG|Double D's room full of newspapers. pic-top_newspapers.PNG|Eddy sleaping in the top of all the newspapers. Video hDDcaAWS8gM Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten